covertaffairsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vamos
Synopsis Henry's secret file contains evidence that Arthur is covertly sending money to a Colombian "terrorist" named Teo, also known as "the Puma". Annie and Auggie, now lovers, travel to Colombia to investigate. They meet Teo, who helps them when Auggie is shot but then rejects them when someone shoots at him and Annie. On the plane back, Auggie tells Annie that Teo is Arthur's son and they plan to disclose their relationship to Arthur. Arthur tells a woman, involved in the money transfers, that he is breaking off relations. The next day, he announces that he is resigning as DCS (just as Henry had earlier predicted to Annie) because he has had an extramarital affair. Full Recap Over the phone, Auggie frantically tries to talk Annie out of doing whatever she's about to do, saying it's Henry Wilcox's fault. She rides an elevator up. "I never should have read you in that morning in bed, I should have just said 'I love you'," she says. "I love you, too....Come home," he says. "I can't, it's too late for heart to hearts, good-bye Auggie," she says, hanging up the phone. The elevator doors open and Annie pulls her gun. A man (Hill Harper) is waiting for her with two guns, he aims at her. A shot is fired. 10 Weeks Earlier Annie and Auggie make love at her place. After, she tells him about meeting with Henry the night before. He gave her financial records on Arthur that indicate he might be funneling money to the ALC terror group in Colombia. He also showed her pictures of Arthur meeting with a woman in DC, and he has photos of the same woman meeting with the ALC terrorist code named "Puma." Auggie opened the account for Arthur using one of his aliases. Flashback to the night before. Henry predicts that tomorrow the DO will begin a routine investigation into Auggie's security clearance, within a week Arthur will resign and within a few months everything will blow open. Back at Annie's place the next morning, Annie resolves to travel to Colombia and follow the money to prove Henry wrong. At work, Annie and Auggie are basking in their afterglows when men from the DO's office come to review Auggie's security clearance, just like Henry predicted. They're taking all of his equipment and downgrading his security clearance. They go outside and Annie reiterates her argument for going to Colombia. Auggie assures her everything will work out, but he doesn't want to go to Arthur or Joan, in case what Henry is saying is true. He argues that Henry Wilcox thrives on creating confusion and driving wedges between people. Annie leaves a note for Auggie with Eric Barber. She's going to the bank, i.e. Colombia. Colombia Annie walks by the man from the opening, he follows her. Annie waits outside Banco Medellin, then approaches an assistant bank manager. She wants info on an account and has looked into him for leverage. She knows about his wife and two girlfriends. She makes plans to meet him later. Auggie calls Annie, he's not mad she went to Colombia. In fact, he's there, waiting for her at her hotel. Back at Langley, Joan sees that Annie and Auggie are both gone at the same time and she remembers pulling the same thing with Arthur in the beginning of their relationship. She thinks they're dating, and seems really happy about it. She tells Arthur they're in Colombia. In Colombia, Annie and Auggie wait for the assistant bank manager at the zoo. He says they have to be as honest as possible to make the relationship work. Annie sees the manager and follows him, but loses sight of him. The round a corner and she sees him dead on the ground. Another man creeps up on them, but before they can react, a shot rings out. It's the same mystery man. "I strongly suggest you come with me," he says. Later, over drinks, he introduces himself as Calder Michaels, the station chief in Medellin, the youngest ever in South America. He's extremely ambitious and angry they didn't let him know that they'd be in Colombia or what they're up to. He metaphorically pees everywhere to mark his territory. When he leaves, they figure Michaels won't tell Langley what they're up to because he won't want to risk angering someone with a higher security clearance. Back in Langley, Arthur takes a cell phone out of a secret drawer to call someone and ask the status of Annie and Auggie. Arthur calls Joan and says he's swamped with work, canceling their weekend away. Joan is at a doctor's office. She gets off the phone and gets news: She's pregnant. Outside the bank in Colombia the next day, Annie and Auggie wait to follow the courier. Auggie is tapped into the bank account and gets an alert when the transfer goes through. Annie goes inside and puts a bug by a bank window. Auggie gets an alert that the money is being withdrawn, Annie follows the man walking out. Annie and Auggie follow the man through the streets of Colombia, when he rounds a corner Annie only has half a second to register that he's turned on them with a gun. He shoots, hitting Auggie in the shoulder. Annie helps him, but before they get far, masked men with semi-automatic weapons pull up in a truck, aiming at them. They force them to an apartment, where more men with guns await. A man warns them to be careful who they follow. He looks at Auggie's wound, then sterilizes a knife over the stove and in alcohol then gives Auggie a spoon to bite down on. The man digs into Auggie's shoulder and gets the bullet out. "What were you doing trying to access my accounts?" he asks. He's "the Puma," but his name is Teo Brava. Annie says they have a friend in common, but he tells them to leave Colombia. He writes directions on a piece of paper and gives it to Annie. Outside, Auggie confirms he's the man he opened the account for. Annie looks at the piece of paper, it says: "Meet me here at 6 p.m." Back in DC, Joan tries to break her news to Arthur over dinner, but he leaves to take a call. Henry Wilcox comes over to Joan and tells her it would have been Jai's birthday. He brings her a drink made with Colombia rum. Back in their hotel room, Annie stitches up Auggie. He thinks Annie likes the idea of going toe to toe with Henry Wilcox. He suggests they skip the meet and go home. She agrees. They're leaving the hotel when Calder Michaels stops them in the lobby. Annie excuses herself to get something from her room, but sneaks out the back. Calder throws more bluster Auggie's way and sort of offers to help. Back in the restaurant, Joan notes how odd it was for Henry to show up. She mentions the Colombian rum. Back in Colombia, Annie meets up with Teo. Before they can start talking, men speed by on a motorcycle and open fire. They duck behind a car. "You tell Arthur Campbell that the blood's on his hands, not mine. He made promises to me, he said he'd be there for me... I'm done with him." Teo says the account is burned so he doesn't need Arthur, but won't give Annie any answers. Calder leads Auggie toward the gunfire. He watches them hug hello and then tells them their game in Colombia is over. Arthur meets with the woman from Henry's photos. "The situation has changed, there's too many eyes on us, we need to end this," he says. She doesn't like it, but he says she of all people should understand. Calder leads Annie and Auggie to the airport. On the flight home, Annie apologizes for leaving Auggie with Calder. Auggie tells Annie that Teo is Arthur's son, from when he was stationed in Cartagena in the Navy. He didn't want to tell Annie until he was sure, but hearing Teo's voice confirmed it. He doesn't think Joan knows. Annie understands, secrets are part of the job. Annie says they have to tell Arthur about their trip and about them. He agrees. Back in DC, Auggie and Arthur meet on the Mall. He asks Arthur's permission to read Annie in on everything. Arthur says he can't and Auggie knows it. Arthur asks if Auggie loves Annie and he says he does. Arthur reminds Auggie that Auggie is keeping secrets, too. At Langley, Annie and Auggie go to officially give word of their relationship, but everyone is filling into the auditorium. Arthur announces that the press is about to reveal he's had an affair, so he's resigning, effective immediately. Joan is nowhere to be found. Cast Main Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 04